VLF Facility
VLF Facility is the second level in Cape Canardo. It is accessed by taking a lift when accessing the right door from the lobby in the hub. The level is focused around the Fur Fighters making their way towards the ship which they are meant to have prepped in VAB Building. There are two Mini Games to be played (Shuttle Race and Fuel Pump), plus a set of Astronaut Ducks will need you to help find their lucky charms before they enter outer space. Location The VLF Facility starts in an area that immediately offers multiple paths to the Fur Fighters. One of these paths leads to a Pipe Maze containing many large orange and blue pipes. When shot, orange pipes release a stream of fire and the blue pipes release a stream of freezing air. Both are dangerous and shooting in this area must be done more carefully. Another path leads to an area with three large satellite dishes. Nearby is a raised control board that either activates them separately or simultaneously (PS2). When rotating, the satellite dishes can be traversed. The final path, guarded by an Armadillo, will lead to the rest of the level. Taking this path will lead you to a small room with a pressable button. This button activates the three reflectors in the next room, allowing you to use the mounted Plasma Blaster behind a nearby door (also opened when the button is pressed) to guide the stream of Energy shots to the target door, breaking and thus allowing the player to proceed. Eventually, the player will enter the swamp area and will be given a choice of heading deeper into the Swamp or continuing down the path to the next building. In the swamp lies fallen parts of machinery from previous launches, such as a space shuttle and a biodome. Entering the next building places the player in the middle of a stairway. Heading up will allow the player to participate in a Shuttle Race. Winning this race is necessary, as it will open the exit to the level. Heading down the staircase will lead the player to many different paths, one which leads to a room with the Scientist Duck. In this room, an open doorway will lead to what seems to be a dead end while another door leads to an area which ends with a timed escape from a space shuttle about to take off, using Juliette. The player will then need to enter an area designed for countdowns for shuttle launches, which also contains a puppy. Heading further will lead to a gate that has been locked and won't open until the nearby bus is ready to move. To get the bus move, the player must appease the frightened Astronaut Ducks, by locating their individual lucky charms. Once across the gate, the player then has the choice to either participate in working a Fuel Pump, or proceeding to the exit. It is then, chronologically, you can proceed to the space station. Babies *Zhang *Humbert *Rolf *Conchita *Moira *Jean *Sophie *Ailsa *Xian *Gail Items *Four Leafed Clover *Lucky Rabbit's Foot *Lucky Elastic Band Enemies Weapons *Auto Shotgun *Plasma Blaster *Bomb Launcher *Heavy Machine Gun *Cluster Bomber *Submachine Gun *Shotgun *Seeker Launcher Ammo Telepoints *Roofus (3) *Bungalow (2) *Chang (2) *Juliette (1) *Rico (1) Trivia *This is the ONLY level that it's possible to bring Foxes and Armadillos to fall in the water by making them follow you to the swamp. *If the Invulnerability were to be turned on and you attempt to freeze yourself with the pipes, you will not be frozen, and instead you will slow down with ice chunks around you. When you step out of the gas, the ice will be thawed, you will appear to take damage, and then you can move around normally. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Levels Category:Cape Canardo Levels